


Humans Are a Mystery

by Runawynd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Family, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runawynd/pseuds/Runawynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are a mystery to me. Really, they are. Like my papa, Cross; he's such a funny fellow. I mean, if he's in love with someone, why isn't he doing anything about it? - Tim's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Are a Mystery

Humans are a mystery to me. Really, they are. Like my papa, Cross; he's such a funny fellow.

First of all, he used to work with the science division, as you may know, and I think he really liked it there. (Even though he won't actually say that to people. He's a fussy sort of guy, you know.) But then he quit, so that he could go and take care of someone special; my other daddy, Allen Walker.

So, if he enjoyed his previous work - doing something he loved, why would he stop? And for someone else's sake, no less? Does he feel like being kind? Some would call him selfish, but I doubt that.

You all probably know by now, he's more of a drifter at heart. He likes going to different places, seeing new things, trying new drinks (among other things)... Which is why I thought it was funny, when he decided to take in some little boy.

So, if he enjoyed traveling, why would he willingly abandon that freedom? Even if just for a little while? I'd hardly call him selfish, but if you want my humble opinion, he may be hypocritical.

Because why else - after he left the science division - would he still talk about that Komui guy? Because I get the feeling that Cross really likes Komui. A whole lot.

Believe it or not, he talks to me about him a lot. Probably because he has no one else to tell, or maybe he's too embarrassed to talk about him to his female friends. I suspect he's a shy person, really. Though, I'm sure many of you might not believe me.

But anyway, he tells me all sorts of odd things about Mr. Komui. How strange he is, how talented he is, how annoying he is, how captivating he is... Generally, he'll contradict himself all the time, too, when complimenting - or insulting - that Komui fellow.

My papa is a distracted sort of person, which most likely goes hand-in-hand with his daydreaming habit. I don't know if he realizes he does this, but he'll have fun talking about all sorts of odd things, but then it always seems to go back to Komui.

Now if you want the opinion of a lowly golem, I always figured that Reever belonged to Komui. Or perhaps it was the other way around; Komui belonged to Reever...? After all, they seem like really good friends, and besides, my papa already has a bunch of lady friends.

I may not understand things as humans do, but I honestly want the best for my papa and Komui, too. It's too bad that humans have issues that get in the way of happiness. Like they worry about rejection and pointless things like that.

If it was me, I'd go for it, but Cross... If there's someone he really, truly cares for, then why would he put it off? Does he feel afraid?

He's had so many opportunities to tell Komui. I was there for a few of them, as a matter of fact. I don't think he noticed that I was yanking on his hair - you know, to help speed up the process...? But it was like he forgot I was even there! The nerve! (Of course, I never could get upset with my papa, but sometimes he frustrates me, too.) And to top it off, his hair tasted funny, too. Makes me wonder if my efforts are even worth it.

He is my papa, and I love him dearly. Even if I don't understand him all the time. I think I'm the one who knows my papa best, but he's still puzzling to me. But I guess I could say that about the whole human race.

My papa, Cross, is no coward. He's very brave, self-sacrificing for those who are special to him, smart, elegant, and thoughtful. I think he knows what he's missing, and he know who can fill in that gap he's created for himself.

So, if he is in love with someone, why isn't he doing anything about it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for "a one-page ramble in Timmy's point-of-view" by one of my faithful readers (out to you; I love you, darling!). But for some reason, I just couldn't get inside his little mind... X_x I apologize that it's so random... Hopefully, I'm not confusing anyone...


End file.
